The colors of LOVE
by Nakachii
Summary: Aku Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja yang jatuh cinta pada namja tampan yang kutemui di depan taman saat aku terlambat sekolah, dan aku percaya,bahwa cintaku ini penuh dengan warna,   summary abal  a yunjae FF   RnR?


The Colors Of Love

A YunJae Fic by Nakachii

…[8]…

_Jaejoong POV_

Aku terus berlari tanpa ku sadari ada sebongkah batu yang lumayan besar berada di depanku.

BRUK!

"Awww!" aku mengerang sakit, yah… aku sukses terjatuh ke tanah karena batu sialan itu. Untung saja suasana sekarang sedang sepi, so… tidak ada yang melihatku sekarang.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" heh? Ternyata dugaanku meleset, ternyata ada orang yang melihat kejadian tadi. Siapa dia? Kenapa sepertinya aku baru melihatnya sekarang.

"Ya, ku tidak apa-apa… mh?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya, dapat kulihat ia menjulurkan tanganya kepadaku, kugapai tanganya dan bangun dari posisiku tadi.

"Yunho…" dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya yang lucu itu. Hm… imut,

"Ah… Jaejoong," aku membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celanaku.

"Ah, kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" dia bertanya.

"Aku telat untuk berangkat kesekolah… TELAT! AKU TELAT! Ah, maaf Yun, aku pergi dulu!" aku berlari sembari melihat kebelakang, kulihat ada yang aneh dari penampilan Yunho, seragamnya… yah, seragam itu seragam sekolah yang sama seperti yang ku kenakan.

Tanpa sadar, aku berbalik dan menarik tangannya.

"Whoa! Jae… apa yang kau lakukan!" Yunho sedikit kesusahan menyamakan kecepatan lariku, yah… tentu saja karena ia shock karena aku yang tiba-tiba menariknya begitu saja.

"Kau! Nanti kita terlambat…" aku berlari tanpa memedulikannya.

"Kau? Hey! Apa kita satu sekolah?" Yunho tersenyum padaku dan berlari menyamakan posisinya denganku, ia melepas pegangan tanganku.

"Ne… kau murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?" aku tetap berlari, jarak sekolah yang memang sudah tidak jauh lagi membuatku tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah…" ia tersenyum. "Ayo kejar aku!" ia berlari semakin cepat.

"Hey… Yu… Yunho! Tunggu!" aku semakin menambah kecepatanku, kami terus berlari sambil tersenyum, bahkan tertawa, hingga kami lupa jika kami sedang dalam keadaan genting sekarang, alias telat…

…[8]…

"Hosh hosh…" aku menghela nafas, aku mengintip dari samping pagar beton yang menghalangi antara sekolah dan luar sekolah. Melihat pintu gerbang sekolah dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ayo Jae!" Yunho menarik tanganku, namun aku justru menarik angannya hingga ia mundur kembali. "Yak! Ayo Jaejoong, kita sudah terlambat!"

"Sssttt! Kita tidak mungkin lewat sini!" aku menunjuk depan gerbang sekolah. Tampak terlihat sedang menghukum beberapa murid yang datang terlambat.

"Heh? Tapi-"

"Jika kau mau senasib dengan mereka, silakan saja! Aku tidak mau!" aku mendelik melihat Yunho yang terlihat bingung.

"Lalu kita lewat mana?" Yunho memandangku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Ayo ikut aku…" aku menarik Yunho menuju samping, lewat pintu belakang? mana mungkin! Mr. Lee bisa saja menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya!

"Kita panjat pagar ini!" aku menatap Yunho mantap.

"Hm… baiklah," Yunho melempar tasnya melewati pagar beton itu.

"Kalau begitu gendong aku!" aku berkata pada Yunho, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersentak.

"Menggendongmu?" Yunho menatapku.

"Memanjat pagar setinggi ini aku tak bisa!" aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Aku pinjam punggungmu saja." Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah," Yunho menunduk dihadapanku, segera saja aku menaikinya.

"Hieh! Jae, kau berat juga ya," huh apa?

"Yak! Apa katamu!" gerakanku terhenti, aku menatap Yunho marah.

"Hahaha! Awwwh! Jangan injak kepalaku sakit!"

Hup!

Aku mengangkat badanku, dan diuduk diatas pagar beton itu, aku menjulurkan tanganku kepda Yunho yang masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayo naik! Kita sudah masuk!" aku memasang tampang cemberut.

"Iya iya…" dapat ku lihat ia mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Yun! Kau yakin kau bisa memanjat ini tanpa ban-"

HUP!

Seperti angin, gerakanya cepat sekali, dia melewati pagar setinggi ini dengan mudahnya? Dia… keren.

"Hey JJ! Mau ku bantu?" ia menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku, aku membalik badanku. Melihatnya, menatapnya. "JJ! Hey, Jaejoong…" ia tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak… tidak perlu," aku memalingkan pandanganku dengan tatapan sebal.

"Kenapa begitu hm? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa?" ia memiringkan kepalanya. Marah? Entah, aku tidak marah padanya, namun aku sebal. Hanya sebal karena ia begitu keren… aneh? Aku juga berpikiran begitu.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya tidak butuh bantuanmu… aku bisa turun sendiri… jangan menganggapku lemah Yunho," aku menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu turunlah," ia tersenyum, aku melihat kebawah…

WTF!

Kenapa ini tinggi sekali? Aku… apa aku harus lompat hah?

"Kenapa Jae? Kau bilang kau bisa turun sendiri kan?" ia memakai kembali tasnya, dan memandangku.

Wajahku pucat karena takut, heh! Pagar setinnggi ini jika aku melompat begitu saja… AKU BISA MATI!

"Ayo Jaejoong, kau mau orang tua tadi memergokimu sedang memanjat pagar seperti itu?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya.

"Haah… baiklah," aku melompat dari pagar, aku takut sekarang.

Kututup kedua mataku, aku takut melihat semuanya, sangat takut.

"Hup! Tertangkap…" aku merasakan tangan itu melingkar dipinggangku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, Yunho…

"Yun… aku… hiks…"

"Jae? Jae! Kau kenapa?" nadanya terdengar panic, ia mengangkat wajahku, membuat pandangan kita bertemu.

"Aku… aku takut…" tanpa sadar aku memeluknya. Hangat…

"Ah…" dapat kurasakan tangannya melingkar dipinggangku, "Jangan takut… ada aku disini…" Yunho memelukku erat.

Ku selipkan kepalaku di lehernya, membuat penciumanku betemu dengan arma khas seorang Yunho, seperti lemon? Entahlah… aroma-nya benar-benar manly

"Jae… Jae? Bisa kau lepas aku sekarang?" sontak aku kembali ke alam sadarku.

"Ah… hehe, iya… ayo Yunho… sepertinya kita benar-benar terlambat…" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku, dengan langkah ogah-ogahan.

"Jae, kau tau ruangan kepala sekolah dimana?" Yunho yang tetap mengikutiku angkat bicara.

"Haah, kau tinggal jalan lurus kesana, kau pasti akan menemukannya, aku kekelasku dulu," aku menunjuk arah didepanku, sebelum akhirnya aku membelok dan menaiki tangga.

"_Gomawo_… Joongie…"

DHEG!

Aku membalikan badanku menatapnya, ia tersenyum sumringah, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ju… Joongie? Aiiissh! Sudahlah!" aku berjalan menuju lantai atas dimana kelasku berada, sambil terus menahan kepalaku ini agar tidak meledak menahan malu.

…[8]…

Aku samasekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam pelajaran! Ini semua karena cowok itu! Grrr~ bisa gawat jika aku tidak bisa konsentrasi seperti ini. Aarrggghhh!

PLUK!

"Awwwh!" aku mengusap kepalaku yang sukses terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis.

"Kim Jaejoong! jangan bengong saat pelajaranku" Mr. Lee menatapku garang, yah… sekarang sedang pelajaran matematika, dimana guru galak ini mengajariku.

"Ah… maaf…" aku mencoba kembali ber-konsentrasi.

Namun hasilnya? AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK BISA BERKONSENTRASI! Aduh! Bagaimana ini?

_KRIIING KRIIING!_

Aku tersadar dali lamunanku (lagi), bel? Akhirnya!

"Akhirnyaaaa~" aku menghela nafas panjang, merentangkan tanganku, dan menjatuhkan kepalaku pada buku matematikaku yang sedang terbuka.

"Yunhooo… aish! Kenapa kau begitu memenuhi pikiranku?" aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"HYUUUUUNG~" suara lumba-lumba itu menyeruak di indra pendengaranku, suara nyaring itu membuat telingaku sedikit sakit.

"Aiiish… Su-ie berhentilah berteriak seperti itu!" aku menatap si suara lumba-lumba tadi dengan tampang malas.

"Ue kyang kyang… hyung! Kau tau! Di kelas Yoochun ada murid baru loh!" aku memutar bola mataku, menatap buku-ku dengan malas.

"Namanya-"

"Yunho… ya kan?" aku memutar bola mataku, dan dapat kulihat ekspresi muka Junsu yang sepertinya kaget dengan ucapan-ku tadi

"Kau tau hyung? Kau tau dari mana?" ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Aku tau karena tadi aku bersamanya Su-ie!" aku berkata sambil sedikit berteriak, membuat orang-orang yang berada di kelasku mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahku. "Aiiish! Ayo kita kekantin!" aku menarik tangan Junsu keluar, kelasku. Aku tidak enak dipandangi begitu.

"Aiiish hyung! Lepaskan! Sakit tau!" Junsu menarik tangannya, dan berjalan disampingku.

"Itu juga kerena kau yang membuatku berteriak tadi," aku menuruni tangga,

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau bisa tau yang namanya Yunho itu? Dia kan namja super dingin dan susah didekati…" eh? Dingin?

"Dingin? Apa? Dia sangat ceria saat dia bersamaku tadi…" dapat kulihat Junsu memandangku seolah tak percaya.

"Mwo? Ceria? Ani! Dia sangat dingin hyung! Bahkan ia hanya mau berbicara pada Yoochun, saja!" Junsu menjelaskannya panjang-lebar kepadaku.

"Hm, lalu?" aku menatapnya, dia masih menatapku tidak percaya.

"Ia benar-benar namja super dingin hyung! Hyung jangan berbohong padaku! Dia benar-benar di…"

"Joongie~" aku merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"…ngin" dan akhirnya Junsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan pandangan 'Tolong-jelaskan-apa-maksudnya-ini'

"Ah, hi Yunnie~" aku tersenyum mendapati kepala Yunho yang bersandar di pundaku, dan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku, benar-benar pose yang mencurigakan.

"Yunnie?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Ah, ka… kau tak suka?" aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Yah, aku suka… sangat suka…" Yunho tersenyum sambil mulai mengelus perutku pelan.

"Hyung! Yunho hyuuuung!" dapat kurasakan Yunho melepas pelukannya, dan entah mengapa aku merasa tidak senang karena ia melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ya Min-ah?" Yunho menatap anak tinggi itu dengan tatapan sedikit sebal.

"Hyung! Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu sedari…" ia terlihat kaget saat melihatku, mengapa ia seperti melihat zombie?

"Hero hyung! Kau… kau Hero hyung kan? Iya kan?" bocah yang Yunho panggil 'Min' tadi menggenggam tanganku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku Jaejoong…"

"Ani! Kau pasti Hero hyung!" anak itu semakin menggenggam tanganku kuat.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah Junsu yang semakin memandangku tidak percaya, lalu memandang Yunho yang sedang menatap bocah Min ini tidak suka.

"CHANGMIN! Berhenti! Dia Jae! Bukan Hero!" Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan orang yang ternyata bernama Changmin ini dari tanganku.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tapi, aku memang bukan Hero, aku… Jaejoong, maaf" aku menunduk.

"Tapi… ah, yasudahlah…" Changmin menatapku dan Yunho dengan kecewa, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku, Yunho, dan Junsu yang masih menganga tak jelas.

"Jae, aku minta maaf soal adikku tadi, aku benar- benar tak tau bila akhir-"

"Sstt, sudah tak usah diulang lagi, bagaimanapun, pasti Hero itu rang yang berharga buat adikmu itu, hm? Yasudah ayo kekantin~" aku menarik tangan Yunho keluar dari keramaian ini menuju kantin.

"Tapi temanmu?" Yunho menunjuk Junsu yang masih menganga seperti orang bodoh itu.

"Ah, dia hanya shock, sebentar lagi juga akan ngoceh tidak jelas kembali, sudah ayo…" aku menarik Yunho Dan Junsu dengan kedua tanganku, sambil tersenyum bahagia, entah mengapa aku merasa senang bersama Yunho, apa aku jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Itu mungkin saja… karena sejujurnya, aku belum pernah merasakannya…

Yang pasti~ aku percaya, bahwa saat bersama Yunho, kehidupanku pasti akan lebih berwarna… aku percaya itu, dan mungkin akan lebih berwarna lagi jika kata-kata itu telah terucap… 'Saranghae'

TBC

**AUTHOR CUAP-CUAP:**

****HAIII! Aku Naka! penulis baru disini, aku minta saran banget-banget yah, aku masih newbie... ^^

oh ya aku mau ucapin:

HAPPY ANIV YANG KE 8 BUAT DONG BANG SHIN KI! *cipok basah yoochun*

aku 100% CASSIOPEIA! CASSIOPEIAAAA! *teriak*

ok segitu aja...

review anda sangat berpengaruh pada FF ini...

**REVIEW?**

****V

V

V


End file.
